


football widow

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Football, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Когда знакомство с родителями партнёра выпадает на вечер матча твоей любимой футбольной команды, окружающим приходится несладко.Бета Many happy retiuns.





	football widow

**женщина, теряющая своего мужа на время футбольных матчей**

— Ты не мог выбрать другой день, а?

Майкрофт закатил глаза. Это нытьё продолжалось уже второй час. Водитель — счастливчик — мог отгородиться от источника белого шума (и не имеющего цвета негодования) стеклом, а вот Майкрофт — нет. Никак. Более того, именно на его плечи легла забота о том, чтобы один небезызвестный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда прекратил страдать хотя бы до полуночи.

Или, чем чёрт не шутит, прекратил делать это вслух.

— Нет, я понимаю, это очень важно...

— Грегори. — В голосе начали прорезаться начальственные взрыкивания, и Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кожаного сидения, стараясь успокоиться. — Ты сможешь посмотреть трансляцию матча позже. В повторе.

— Это совершенно другие эмоции! Это не то!

— Я не могу перенести заседание Парламента.

— Ну так перенёс бы матч!

— Его — тоже не могу. В VIP-ложах заседают те же люди в том же составе. А мама очень просила привезти... тебя.

— Так и сказала? Привези этого фаната «молотобойцев» как раз в день матча? Чтобы угодить и нашим, и вашим?.. Ладно, успокаиваюсь. Наверное. Донован обещала писать мне, какой там счёт. Я даже не буду знать, чей был пас!..

***

— Ванда, скажи мне, в чём мы ошиблись?..

Женщина подняла недоумевающий взгляд с сервируемого стола на мужа. Поправила салфетку, лежавшую под приборами слегка перекошенным относительно края столешницы ромбом, и спросила:

— Разве мы в чём-то ошибались?

— Майкрофт не понимает ценности сегодняшнего вечера. Совсем. Может, это моя вина, а?

Миссис Холмс собрала всё своё самообладание в кулак и медленно — очень медленно! — выдохнула через нос, считая до пяти. Утром она ещё могла дойти до десяти, но супруг, к которому за почти сорок пять лет брака у неё уже должен был выработаться своеобразный эмоциональный иммунитет, сегодня бил все рекорды занудства. Кажется, в последний раз такое происходило во время её второй беременности, когда маленький Шерлок, тогда бывший не длиннее нескольких сантиметров, обеспечил Ванде такой токсикоз, что она днями не выходила из ванной. Тимоти тогда тоже спрашивал, чья это вина, а она, взвинченная и обессиленная, отвечала, как полагается:

— А ты как думаешь?!

В этот раз она молча открыла глаза и смерила устроившегося в кресле мужа вежливо-заинтересованным (она на это надеялась) взглядом.

— Дорогой. — Слова лились как мёд, пока она поправляла чехлы на стульях и подушки на диване. — Наши сыновья — образец порядочности и жизнелюбия. Они — достойные подданные короны, взрослые мужчины, талантливые и упорные, оба работают, как шахтёры в забое, и берут выходные только в том случае, если впадают в кому прямо за рабочим столом. И я без понятия, когда Шерлок осчастливит нас новостью, что нашёл кого-то, кто способен выносить его общество больше нескольких минут. Наш старший сын оказался вполне успешен в своих поисках, и мне не терпится познакомиться с его молодым человеком, которого Майк наконец-то прекратил от нас прятать. А если ты забыл, то я напоминаю, что никто из приглашённых на ужин не разделяет твою _патологическую увлечённость_ футболом, который ты считаешь национальным достоянием Британии. Ты сделал свой выбор. Мы сделали свой. И хотя бы один-единственный раз в своей жизни ты вполне в состоянии пропустить матч _ради спокойствия в этом доме_.

Ванда надеялась, что между строк достаточно ясно читается «ради моего спокойствия». Мужчина в кресле уныло стянул с плеч фанатский шарф в бордовых и небесно-голубых тонах и мелодраматично вздохнул, откидываясь назад для пущего эффекта. Забытая в заднем кармане брюк пищалка издала надрывный вопль, и Ванда едва не выронила фужер, безукоризненную чистоту которого только что проверяла на свету.

Мистер Холмс предпочёл скрыться с места преступления.

***

Инспектор Лестрейд давно не видел столько домашней еды, сервированной с такой простотой и любовью. Несмотря на не самое радужное начало дня, положившее конец всем его мечтам о спорт-баре, пиве и дружной компании единомышленников, он почти смирился с перспективой банального «знакомства с родителями». Впрочем, родители Майкрофта, как и он сам, носили гордую фамилию «Холмс», а в профиле Ванды явно проглядывали черты Шерлока. А Шерлок и скука не сочетались от слова «совсем».

— Попробуйте брокколи. Это домашний сыр тут, сбоку.

Грег улыбнулся и со словами благодарности принял блюдо. Ему показалось или по левую руку от него раздался тихий безрадостный стон?..

Консультирующий детектив обычно именно так реагировал на отсутствие никотиновых пластырей в зоне досягаемости.

— Тимоти. — Ласковая вкрадчивость в голосе Ванды живо напоминала то, как виртуозно Майкрофт разносил подчинённых по телефону, используя исключительно литературные выражения. По крайней мере, сам инспектор ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то, кроме Майкрофта и персонажей книг, разговаривал подобным образом. — У тебя проблема с часами?.. Боюсь, те батарейки...

— Нет, милая, я просто... Убедился, что ещё слишком рано прекращать беседу. Итак, Грегори. — Вот, очередное доказательство родства. Инспектор ненавидел своё полное имя, однако в исполнении любого Холмса оно было... терпимым. В отдельные моменты — даже приятным на слух. — Уверен, что вам есть что рассказать нам о своих увлечениях вне работы. Конечно, кроме нашего сына.

Мужчина, даром что с полностью седой головой, лукаво подмигнул означенному отпрыску. Майкрофт в ответ скрестил руки на груди, а затем оба Холмса воззрились на инспектора с одним и тем же выжидающим выражением.

— Понимаете.... — Грег поймал взгляд Ванды и понял, что его окружили. Со всех сторон. Обложили пастушьим пирогом и вустерским соусом, как плотным огнём артиллерийских орудий. — У меня остаётся не так много времени на... увлечения. Думаю, эта тема вообще не стоит внимания. Я не такой, как Майкрофт, или Шерлок, или... Я простой, понимаете. Вы замечательные люди, но, пожалуйста, не ждите от меня чего-то... необычного. Я обыкновенный инспектор, владеющий крохотной квартиркой в спальном районе и машиной, выпущенной с конвейера лет семь назад. Я довольно скучный и банальный. Без изысков и сверхспособностей.

— Кажется, я понимаю, почему ты наконец-то решился, — после недолгой тишины говорит Ванда, вставая. В руках у неё оказывается глубокая миска с картофельным пюре, обильно сдобренным сливочным маслом, из которой она щедро зачерпывает добавку для Грега. Ещё одна ложка плюхается в тарелку Майкрофта, и тот даже не возражает. — Наконец-то ты нашёл кого-то, кто самокритичен в равной с тобой степени. Поздравляю, сын. — Она коротко целует Майкрофта в макушку, и это выглядит естественно и мило, словно бы тот не сидит сейчас в бордовом галстуке, завязанном виндзорским узлом.

Бордовый.

Грег тяжело вздыхает и слышит по левую руку от себя очень похожий звук. Отец семейства вертит в руках столовый нож, и вид у него унылый. Он задумчиво принимается отстукивать по столешнице одному ему понятный ритм, сверля утку на тарелке в высшей степени равнодушным взглядом. Шерлок впадал в подобный транс во время расследований, игнорируя еду и сон, но с чего бы... И тут Грега окатывает узнаванием — окатывает с ног до головы, как девятым валом. Губы размыкаются сами собой, и среди бокалов и салфеток с розами звучит то, чему здесь, наверное, совершенно не место.

— _I’m forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air_...

— _They fly so high, nearly reach the sky_ , * — автоматически допевает мистер Холмс и роняет нож.

Они в полном смятении смотрят друг на друга. К разочарованию хозяйки, оцепенение длится всего мгновение.

***

— И долго это будет продолжаться?..

— Вероятно, пока молотобойцы не сравняют счёт, — отозвалась Ванда, аккуратно отрезая себе ещё утки. — Надеюсь, после этого они угомонятся и перестанут шуметь... О боже, у Грегори очень большой объём лёгких. Он бегает по утрам?

Майкрофт кивнул, не прекращая морщиться. Да, отец не смог бы так долго терзать свистелку. А Грегори — вполне. Они оба сейчас походили на подростков, дорвавшихся до первой в их жизни дискотеки. Цивилизованная беседа за столом была окончательно забыта ради чередования радостных и разочарованных воплей. И скандирования гимна «West Ham United» в любой непонятной ситуации, особенно во время рекламы, начало которой встречалось гулом недовольных восклицаний.

К концу вечера они оба либо потеряют голос, либо заставят всех, не принимающих участия в этой вакханалии, оглохнуть.

— _Then like my dreams they fade and die, fortune’s always hiding!_

— Дорогой, будь так добр, — произнесла Ванда, закончив трапезу (об этом говорили её сложенные нож и вилка, лежавшие параллельно друг другу немного наискосок тарелки), — убеди наши СМИ не вставлять рекламу в матчи. Уверена, никакие деньги не смогут оправдать потерю слуха или рассудка.

— _I’ve looked everywhere, I’m forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air! United! United!_

— Думаю, к следующему матчу от перерывов в трансляции не останется и следа... — Внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль отвлекла Майкрофта от размышлений о том, как поднять молотобойцев в Премьер-Лиге повыше, не нарушая при этом слишком много нормативных актов. — Ты же ненавидишь футбол, мама. Чем же ты занималась всё время, пока отец смотрел матчи?

Приблизительный подсчёт говорил о том, что на протяжении сорока пяти лет увлечение главы семьи освобождало маме очень, _очень_ много времени.

— Писала докторскую, конечно же, — пожала плечами Ванда. — А потом ещё одну. В смежной специальности. В конце концов... на фоне этого подросткового безумия даже квантовая механика обретает смысл.

— Действительно, — оценил здравую мысль Майкрофт и потянулся к ноутбуку.

**Author's Note:**

> * Гимн футбольного клуба «West Ham United»:  
> https://goo.gl/Ef37S2 Цвета клуба: бордовый и небесно-голубой. Автор ни разу не фанат, но это было здорово!


End file.
